Diabolik Lovers Future Life Pg13&14
by Diabolik Wolf 210
Summary: Not much to say about these pages so just find out by reading them.


**_Diabolik Lovers Future Life Pg.13 &14_**

 **Wolf:(opening the door to my writing office)**

 **Yui:mmh ah**

 **Ayato:mmh**

 **Wolf:um excuse me**

 **Both stop making out and back away from each other to blush a dark shape of pink.**

 **Yui:um_**

 **Ayato:...(￣ー￣** **)**

 **Wolf:you know what,never mind i'm not even going to ask**

 **Yui:i-It wasn't what it looked like**

 **Wolf:oh so i didn't just walk into my writing office to see you guys making out on top of my desk?**

 **Ayato:ok so maybe it was what it looked like**

 **Wolf:ok anyways,let's get this story started!**

 ** _9Months later_**

Yui:NGH! AH!

Ayato:ngh y-Yui your squishing m-my hand too h-hard

Yui:AH!~

Finally with that one push the baby comes out and once the doctors cleaned her they gave her to Yui who was crying of joy.

Yui:Ah..hi there Airi...it's me your mom and this is your dad

Yui passed Airi to Ayato.

Ayato:She's so cute,just like you

The doctor comes in.

Doctor:ok well everything is ok with her and you,so you can leave in 10 minutes

Yui:ok thanks

 ** _10minutes later they go home_**

As they open the door they see everyone with a welcome party.

Everyone:Welcome home Airi

 ** _Minutes later_**

Laito:I'm going to spoil you~

Ayato:ok that's enough from your perverted uncle Laito

As Ayato took Airi away from Laito's arms Shu grabbed her into his arms.

Shu:...she's cute just like Yui

Ayato:yup

Subaru:she's probably going to be really clumsy just like Yui

Reiji:She has a lot of hair for being a baby

Kanato:i'm going to get her a teddy as well

Yui:i think she's perfect

After the welcome party was over Yui,Ayato,and Airi went to Yui's room,Yui put Airi in her crib and as she slowly falls asleep Yui and Ayato get dressed to go to sleep,once Ayato finished getting dressed he goes behind Yui and hugs her to kiss her neck.

Yui:mmh

Ayato:your blood smells so sweet

She turned around and kissed him

Yui:well lets go to sleep

Ayato:ok fine

 ** _The next night_**

Yui wakes up to see Ayato still sleeping but as she kept staring she got a feeling of passion in her as like if her body was calling for him so she gets on top of him and starts to suck on his neck which causes him to slowly wake up.

Ayato:Mmh...what are you doing pancake?

Yui:I w-want you to do me

Ayato:W-What?!

Yui:I want another baby

Ayato:but you just had Airi yesterday

Yui:p-Please Ayato

Ayato:Ok fine

He pushed her onto her back lightly and started to suck her blood with passion seeing that she loved it that way.

Yui:ngh..ah….mmh a-Ayato wait

Ayato:what?

Without saying anything she starts to take her clothes off to then take his clothes off as well.

Ayato:you really want another baby don't you?

Yui:no,I just want you to do me

Ayato:so why didn't you say that in the first place?

Yui:stop asking questions

She kisses him slowly but hard but soon after he broke up the kiss.

Ayato:Ah...haha I think I like this Yui better than the other Yui

Yui:Hahahaha well don't get used to it

Ayato:awww~,ok fine

She giggled lightly which was music to his ears so then kissed her passionately but soon she goes on top of him so he starts to kiss her neck.

Yui:ah...a-Ayato-kun…..mmh I want you inside of m-me

Ayato:ok

 ** _After there "fun"_**

Yui:...y-you were more b-bigger than last time

Ayato:oh,and is that a bad thing?

Yui:i-um-it…..no

Ayato:so you liked it?

Yui:...y-yeah

Ayato laughed because he loved teasing her so then started to hug her tightly in his arms but then heard Airi star to cry so Yui got up and changed into her clothes to then pick Airi up from her crib and to her surprise she stopped crying really fast.

Yui:well that was easy,Ah~..I think i'm going to sleep too

After she placed Airi back she walked back to her bed and falls on it only to quickly fall asleep.

Ayato's thoughts:I really knocked her out

 ** _Hours later_**

Yui:Ah~

Ayato:your finally awake ?

Yui:yeah…..mmh i have to take a shower

Ayato:ok

She gets up from bed and walks in front of Ayato to then pull him from his tie.

Yui:I-i want you to try it with you

Ayato:alright

After there first shower together they dressed each other and Yui dressed Airi.

Ayato:so what do you want to do today?

Yui:how about we take Airi around the mansion and the garden

Ayato:ok

 ** _11 years later_**

Airi:Dad what do you mean I can't go out with my friends?!

Ayato:your not old enough!

Airi:Mom tell dad that i'm old enough to go out with my friends!

Yui:Sorry Airi but it's true

Airi:ugh you guys are so unfair!

Airi stormed off into her room just to lock herself in.

Ayato:ugh the she needs to calm down!

Yui:you do too

Ayato:What?! no I don't

Yui:She has you attitude

Ayato:and she has your clumsiness!

Yui:Ah,Hey!~

Ayato:hahahaha…*sighs* I'm thirsty

He pulls her down into his lap from where he was sitting to then start to suck her blood.

Yui:Ah...ngh!

She try's to get out of his lap but he held her close.

Ayato:Stop struggled pancake!

Yui:A-Ayato it hurts

Yui's thoughts:Ayato has gone back to how he used to be

Yui:Ayato stop!

Ayato:ok fine,i guess that's enough for now…..sorry

Yui:it-It's ok but anyways i'm going to go walk in the garden,want to come?

Ayato:sure I guess.

 ** _To be continued_**

 **Wolf:so what do you guys think?**

 **Yui:It was great**

 **Ayato:It's good**

 **Wolf:well this is that last of chapter one so now i'm going to be working on chapter two which i'll probably post soon**

 **Yui:mmh...mmmh**

 **Wolf:...?**

 **Ayato:what's up with you pancake,why are you whimpering?**

 **Yui:i-I want- never mind**

 **Ayato:are you sure~(walks closer to her causing her to move back but he grabs her from her waist to kiss her neck)**

 **Yui:Ngh**

 **Wolf:Ok so as much as i would like to stay for this,i think i should go(I pick up all of my thing to head out pof the door but look back)p.s please reviewʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**


End file.
